


Resurrect: Don't Die

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Erettagwasfound, F/F, F/M, Kings & Queens, M/M, Minecraft, wherethehellisEretTag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kings, Queens. Princes, Princesses. What they all have in common is that being them sucks.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102
Collections: Anonymous





	1. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gogy o.o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SFDADFDSA

  
  
Being a prince wasn't easy.

Cliche, yes. Real, sadly so.

Especially in this kingdom, the set of rules made the title of 'Prince' or any monarch was equal to a job of a 'manure worker' since no one would willingly want to be one. It wasn't as if the hierarchy was treated poorly, though.

They lived luxurious lives. Waking up to the smell of fresh grass trimmed from the gardens, the aroma of delicious delights set on a cart that would be hand given by a maid, clothes of silk covering every inch of their well kept and soft skin-- it was a whole new world compared to the normal peasants and civilians that lived outside the enormous castle. Not a single day would they pass feeling comfortable or full, and if they sweat after training, they would be treated to a wonderful and relaxing rose petal and lavender bath.

Anyone that had a cent of royal blood running through their veins would be stripped away from their normal lives and into the world of monarchs before they can even walk.

There wasn't a lot of royal blood going around, luckily. George thought he was safe.

His parents were simple bakers living a long life of peace within their family home. They taught him many things; he learned how to butcher animals properly and kill them as humanely as possible. He learned how to handle kilns the moment he started walking. He also learned how to make incredibly tasty cuisines with a few magical ingredients. His life revolved around how to make food and know what was dangerous to consume, not to live like someone who didn't even know how to walk without hurting their poor babied feet.

He was young, though he was smart enough to know that what was going on around the walls. "King Dan has been cautious lately ever since he heard that rumor," a quiet lady muttered to her friend while she was buying a few loaves of bread, "I didn't think that the other kingdom had a grudge against him; he's been kinder than all of the past kings combined."

"As they say, even when you become King, the game never ends," replied the man. "I feel as if this kingdom is hiding something - if not all the kingdoms around. That's probably why they place up these inhumane trials for the ones in line."

George, he was only 9 and a half at the time, knew that probably wasn't a good thing-- it wasn't great to be a king. Not only the lives of the hundreds living in your walls but the fact that there were not only others from other places that wanted your head, and that there were also those who wanted to kill him within his own territory to begin the game once more. He couldn't exactly understand why they set up these rules; maybe they wanted not only someone who was strong enough to evade and survive the trials, but someone who could revive a kingdom if it had fallen. The weight of so many others seemed like hell, and from that day forward, George thought he was the lucky crowd to not be of royal descent.

It all changed when he had visited an apothecary to heal a cut that had he had received while helping his father load the animal remains for an armourer.

The healer-in-training, usually called a herbalist, was only a few years older than him. His signature clothing that marked his job was similar to a plague mask, though instead of a long and scary beak, it was an innocent noir deer mask. Small horns and wide eye holes, though it was enchanted with magic for you not to recognize who was underneath, but the curly protruding locks of hair defined which herbalist was which.

"I'm Bad," the herbalist introduced himself. "The clerics say not to give our real names to avoid attachment."

"Idiot; don't say that out loud! What if they hear us?" A male(?) in a bright blue deer mask scolds. Bad shrinks down and nods timidly before turning to George. "Sorry Finn! Um, I don't think you've ever been here before, right?"

George nodded. Though small cuts and a few scrapes weren't enough to land him in an apothecary, a small rusty nail had broken his skin. He had to get it treated immediately for survival and this was the first time he headed over here for help. "We have to do a blood test. Try not to scream too loud," the other herbalist mutters and began to pull out very sharp looking tools.

It didn't hurt that much. A small tube of blood was extracted before the other one went to give it for magical examination while Bad had began brewing up a quick healing potion. He grabbed some strange plants that resembled brown warts and crushed a glowing melon before placing it under the glass set up that was already boiling for use. A strange glow had happened before the mixture was sifted for any clumps and placed into a wooden cup before being handed to George.

It tasted sweeter and colder than it looked. Almost like Guava juice.

He could feel his body push out the harmful bacteria out of where it came from, and before his very eyes he saw his cut stitch up by itself and leaving nothing remaining-- as if there was no cut in the first place. Bad gives himself a pat on the back and if George could've seen his eyes then it would've been a closed eyed smile. "Yay! I'm glad that you came here as soon as possible or else it wouldn't have healed a fast as that," the man gives him a cup of water. "Now, don't try to scrape yourself and get Tetanus on accident again, okay little one?"

How old did Bad think he was? George was about to turn 10.

"Thank you." George never thought much about other jobs other than his own. He began to respect this job.

Bad was about to reply but the doors were bursted open. The herbalist from before had came in wide eyed and sputtered out his words. "George was it?" A cleric had appeared in person from behind, walking quietly and menacingly to the small kid. Was there something wrong with his blood? Did the disease spread too far?

"George, you're of royal descent, seeing how your blood had reacted to this potion of Revealing." The cleric himself was impressed. "You are about to turn 10 in a month as it states in your birthdate, yet from the moment you were born, you hadn't been tested or have no records at all."

Tests? What tests?

The man chuckled darkly. "George. Did your parents ever know about this?"

About what?

"You're a pure blood."

It didn't make sense. George's eyes immediately went to the widely opened door only for it to be blocked off from more clerics joining and waiting outside.

He couldn't be taken to the palace; his parents needed him to continue with the bakery. His father was slowly getting older from all the heavy hauling to support his family. His mother worked tirelessly to make sure that the food was for every person's liking. He couldn't leave them all alone.

"I..." His child voice was drowned out by tears that were crawling up his eyes. He didn't want to leave this life of his. Even though he was small, he grabbed a random potion and threw it at the cleric right in front of him. He used that time to jump out through an open window, but a loud shriek came from his lips when he feels his collar being pulled back.

"It seems like you understood," the cleric spat as he wiped away the blood created from the glass, "Another trait of a royal descent. Send a Knight and Messenger over here right now; this is wonderful news!"

George could only scream as pitiful and greedy eyes watched over him. A rug was plastered over his face and when he inhaled the contents of the fumes, darkness quickly rushed over his vision and everything went dark.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FDDSASDDLH have you heard of Raid Shadow Legends?


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fu
> 
> 1264

  
  
  
The first day of being a prince was too strange for George to get used to.

He usually woke up at the sounds of a clucking rooster owned by his father, who would then force him to go and help feed the animals and harvest the vegetables for the day. After that he would alternate to help his mother bake for today's sales. Then it would be a repeated cycle of helping both parents at once before sleeping late into the night, then rising early to start another day.

He didn't expect to be woken up into a beautiful and grand bedroom with a soft morning breeze that would kiss his cheeks. He also didn't expect the lovely maids that would help him get out of bed and try to dress him into clothing that was way too comfortable for his liking-- he had to persuade them really hard that he could manage it on his own-- nor did he expect a silver tray with foods that would nearly rival his mother's special meals excluded only on big events.

It was great for someone who was nearly 10 years of age. But George felt as if it was wrong, like he was a well-kept farm animal that would be later slaughtered for a Cormarye. He tried to not let himself get too comfortable in this sort of life style.

After finishing breakfast and a touch-up, he was escorted to the main hall. He had only heard of this room in stories and conversations and it had always described it as a room filled with beauty that one could not explain, yet George could only say that it was an over exaggeration; It was beautiful yet it felt like an illusion of something that covered behind its gold and marbled pillars. The chandelier and torches casted shadows that resembled a sparkling cave, the floors were sparkling as a portal to another realm, and the decor was just out of this world. It was a sight that one would kill to have and George wished he could show this to show to his parents.

The king sat idly on the diamond seat. Rumors say that he destroyed the previous gold one and replaced it with the blue ores himself.

George was brought on the brown carpet that led up the throne, nervous from the hard cold stares from the multiple Knights that were lined by the side and the scribbles of multiple Scribes that were seated by the King, though a level lower. His eyes trailed from the carpets and up to meet the King's eyes-- the King himself was a figure that even some workers for the monarchy would never see face to face-- and he felt his blood run inside his veins.

King Dan was amused. "So you have felt that odd sensation as well. Truly, like a descendant of Royalty. George the Baker, yes?"

The kid nodded.

"Sincere apologies for the actions of the clerics. They have treated you roughly and had stripped you away from your parents that ever knew you from birth... though I say, where had they taken you from? None of the Bakers have relations to any royalty, and though seem you had appeared out of nowhere." The monarch touched his chin as he thought carefully. "Nothing was different in the archives, nothing listed of a disappearing child. Yet here you are. A pure blood, only to be discovered not at birth but when you have became of age to be a prince. I thought that this was a jest, alas, till I met eye to eye with you."

"You have not yet to be suited to be a life of a Prince unlike the others who had been here since unborn, but you have the blood running through strongly compared to the others. You have heard of what happens when you become a monarch, have you?"

It was only rumors and speculation. Princes would undergo a life full of tutors and expert swordsmen to prepare them for the age of 18. Any descendant of royal blood would already be equipped with immense intellect from they were born, though refining it and unlocking a special ability called, "Surge O' Soul", or SOS, was the reason why they were put through this training. It took power to control this kingdom and without power, then they would be annihilated without hesitation.

"It would've taken least 18 years for you to be at your fullest potential. However, I don't doubt that you can catch up." The king had stepped off the throne and deescalated the marble steps to meet with the small child. "George, "Prince George". That is your title. You will hereby called Prince George and you will be treated as a Prince until your 18th year. If you are to decline, then your family will be held accountable for withholding a Royal and be sent to the mines, or you may comply and will be introduced to the others. What do you choose, Prince George?"

"Um..." George looked to the faces of the intimidating Knights to the concentrating Scribes, then to the dark eyes belonging to the king. He just wanted to go home.

"Okay..."

It was an unsure answer, but the king wanted an answer from him anyway. The man waved his hands and signaled a Butler. "Bring him to the Library. Present him with just the three Princes."

"Yes, my king."

The man bowed before turning to George who stared up to his raven eyes. "Follow me, Prince George."

The child complies, but not before looking to the man who sat back on the throne. His diamonds seems to radiate a strange eerie emotion. George only turned away when the King Dan, The Ruler of Diamonds, met his eyes.

George didn't want to be a prince.

The king seemed to know that.

-

The hall walls were extraordinary like the throne room, though obviously it lacked the person that made it special in the first place. What seemed to be an endless seem of mazes finally ended when the tall butler stopped before a crested opening locked with a large polished wooden door. He knocked twice before opening and stepping aside for George to enter.

The sunshine hitting from the windows that covered the entirety of the front wall hits his eyes, and he instinctively held his hand out to shade his eyes. The towers of shelved books loomed over his tiny frame, ladders that stretched to the top of the walls seemed like they would bring him to a new adventure. The seats were even polished with expensive oak and soft velvet pillows, paired with the long array of smooth tables placed nearby the windows. The light would come from the sky and perfectly hit the readers that have selected their book and didn't need to depend on the dangerous lit flames nearby.

At the tables sat a few boys which George assumed was the rest of the princes. They seemed like they were having their own fun; one was folding paper into different shapes, the other was philosophizing, and the last one seemed to be chewing on a random stick.

"These are the Princes," the butler said. "You shouldn't know their names before they are introduced since they have been well hidden from the outside world. Taken from birth and raised in the palace, they have been trained and tutored many years before you have."

George gulps. The trials were only described as inhumane, brutal tasks that needed years of preparation. He felt underprepared.

One of the boys noticed the two standing by the door and waved. "Please excuse me," the butler bowed before he left George to his own devices.

"Hey! Are you just going to stand there? Come here."

George walked closer to the table, stopping right before the chairs.

"You're the pure one, aren't you? I am 75% blood," the one with curly bangs said. "I am Wilbur or Prince Wilbur, preferably I prefer Prince, and I am the oldest before these two."

He was surprisingly friendly.

The one chewing on wood stops before introducing himself as well. "My name's Eret. Call me Eret, call me Prince, but I suppose King would fit my title. I'm 71% blood. I'm probably older."

"Hi. I'm Tubbo! I think I'm the youngest but you don't look like you're older. I'm 69% blood."

"I'm George. But I want to be called just 'George'. I don't like the name Prince... and I'm about to be 10."

Wilbur widens his eyes. "Like me? You look like you're Tubbo's age. Like 7 or 6."

George thought that he had gotten bigger since he works out a lot with loading and unpacking pounds of food every day of his life. George nods and shifts his feet. Usually civilians and peasants would be smaller due to their lack of income and food. George tried his best to save enough for him to get through the day and tomorrow, so compared to the ones who lived in the castle and was fed till they were satisfied, he was pretty small.

"When we hit the age of 10, we're officially Princes in Training. Someone would be assigned as a personal assistant until 18." Wilbur turns his head and waves someone over that was hiding behind the shelves. The person quickly went by his side and George widens his eyes at his appearance. A small freckled ginger with sleek eyes that reminded him of a fox - cunning and sly attitude ran underneath his calm face.

"This is Fundy," Wilbur proudly introduces, "He's a little older than Eret but a little younger than me. He's my personal assistant for the next eight years!"

He thought that they would be a least older. It was basically like having an adopted sibling at this point, wasn't it? "Well, usually I would prefer someone older to be my assistant, but that's not how the system works. Those in jail for not paying taxes would be forced to work in the mines or they could send their youngest son in place for them. Unless Fundy dies under the monarch's rule, then at the age of 18, they have a choice to stay or to go back to their families - which I think is a fair one for all parties involved."

"That makes sense... So do I get one like a birthday present?"

"Yup. You'll wake up and see one set and ready next to your bed. Fundy actually tried escaping through my window, but that was only a few months ago. He won't do it again; right?"

The boy nodded albeit under invisible control.

George scrunches up his nose. This sounds like a sort of unwritten crime; A kid who has a slave who's the same age as he. It seems like Wilbur viewed him as a sort of prized possession as well. 

Tubbo had these big bright eyes that watched every single move that George made. It quick to realize that he wasn't just an ordinary kid; his eyes gleamed wariness and curiosity with every move George made. Eret seemed to stay and be observant, often allowing himself to step into the fray once in a while before hiding back in the shadows. Wilbur seemed like he was to revel in chaos that he made himself, and his social skills were definitely higher than the other two combined. A quidnunc, a vigilant, and a dictator.

All of those traits were good for being ruler. George wondered what he had to bring.

"We're waiting for Sir Mumbo to come in and tutor us. Next, Lady Shadow would introduce us to architecture and design. Then, Duke Philza would spar with us until we head back to our quarters to end the day with more writing. Did King Dan ever said that you were to be introduced to the Princesses?"

No, he didn't recall. George shakes his head in reply, to which Wilbur hums. "Okay George. We'll be the preset for your models, alright? Just follow our lead and you'll do just fine."

George didn't want to be here but he didn't have any choice in hand, did he? 

It'd be best to play along for now. He needed to learn more about this place and how this strange monarchy system works, then exploit it and get out of here. He heard of 'wanderers' or usually independent humans who would live far into the mountains and settle in with villagers -- villagers or villages were considered to be neutral and not on any kingdom -- but in order to escape would be difficult.

He had to leave this place. If he didn't, he would die.

George smiles. "Thank you."

Without any suspicion of the traitorous plans inside the bakery boy's mind, the prince replied, "My pleasure, George."

'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dge
> 
> :D
> 
> they said that I shouldnt do this
> 
> I asked 'are you sure'
> 
> I mean, no one was watching or judging
> 
> well probably except you


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap and george pog?

'

It was finally his birthday. He woke up earlier before the maids could come and prepare him for today's tasks, however, the officially-ten-years-of-age was too excited to stay and sleep any longer. He jumped out of bed, which was definitely not princely etiquette, and opened the windows to let the dawning breeze wash over his face.

The constables and reeves began to appear for their jobs, the sounds of a distant blacksmith smithing his weapons, and the fresh and nostalgic scent of the bakery selling its pastries was an incredible wake up start for him, and for a second, he wanted to live like this forever. Of course, George knew that it wasn't safe here. He just felt it every time he walked down the cobblestone corridors, creaking underneath the wooden planks of the library; he knew inside his very core that safety was far and away from here.

He wasn't just oblivious to it either, and that's how bad it was. If he didn't overhear Wilbur's muttering when writing his diary or Tubbo's worried glances over the walls as if someone was watching them, then he would've thought he was the only one. They were remarkable at hiding their worries but since they've lived here since day one, George supposes it was a skill that you'd learn here.

One day he'll find out the truth. He'll find out the truth before he'll escape this castle for good.

A knock was heard on his door, startling the kid leaning on the window. George quickly pulls back and jumps into bed, hiding himself within the covers. After all, no one was supposed to be here at this time yet.

The door creaks open. George expected the sounds of a metal cart to roll in afterwards, but instead felt small vibrations that certainly didn't sound like a grown maid. The door shuts afterwards, and then he hears the steps head towards his bed side. He waits for what the small person would do next.

Then he feels a harsh nudge on his blankets, before it easily rips out of his coverage. George sits up instantly at the cold wind suddenly hitting his body until he accidentally bumps his head against the perpetrator who introduced him to the unwelcoming vulnerability. Letting out a harsh yelp before pushing George away, they began rubbing at their forehead, while George held his bruised forehead painfully and a scowl began to grow on his face. "HEY," the brunet prince shouted, "What is wrong with you?!"

George confirmed his observations as he takes a look at the intruder; it was a kid just like him, with dark eyes and dark hair. His skin was tanner than his and his complexion was slightly bigger -- at this point, anyone is bigger than George -- and an equally antagonizing glare rivals his own. "What the heck do you mean? Why did you jump out?!"

"Because you touched me -- How dare you touch me!"

"I was supposed to wake you up!"

"Wha- The maids do that. What right do you even..." George's sentences fade away until he connects all the pieces together. A boy his age who obviously didn't break into his room, poorly waking him up with no sense of etiquette or experience, and seems like he had general knowledge of his personage. His eyes narrow and a scowl forms over his face. "You're... no, please no."

"What?" The boy replies in the same tone; resentment. "You're," George sighs, his shoulders slightly sagging, "You're my page*, aren't you?"

"That's why they sent me here? To babysit a cox-comb* fop*?"

George stutters. "How dare you call me that you lout! With your lack of manners, I suppose your birthplace was the stables wasn't it?"

The boy lifts his fists. "You bastard, never have you even felt a hard punch to your face before, have you?" George quickly raises his arms to take the impact. "Rotten spoiled child of a Wither; I wish this kingdom falls before you ever become king."

George braces for the hit, only for the doors to slam open before any movement were taken. Cold eyes made them freeze up like compressed diamonds, and they only watched as the king gave them a side eye stare at their actions. 

A sigh escapes his lips. "Nicholas," King Dan shakes his head, "may you never lay your hand on the one who will decide your life. That is an important message for you to learn. And if you don't, then expect the gallows meeting for your family."

The boy instantly turns stiff and laid his hands to his side. "Y-Yes, your highness."

"And George," the king turns to the boy sitting on the mattress, "never let your anger get the best of you. Should you have reacted in a way that would disintegrated his malice, then he wouldn't have had any reason to throw fists. Remember to never let the opponent agitate you, and instead always act with a calm mind."

"Of course, King Dan," George bit back his tongue to say, 'but he attacked first!'. The king nods.

"Your page is the first step to ruling a kingdom. You will have to trust each other in order to survive, and may you never turn your backs for selfish ideas. Do you understand?"

The king turns around and leaves the room without any of their reply, as if he knew what they were going to say, and leaves the two alone inside. George refused to even acknowledge the boy that was sulking before him and vice versa; they really were only children after all. 

George's stomach rumbled.

OH HELL -- why in the world was he hungry just now?

The boy behind him stiffens before giggling and looking at him. "Aw, is the poor prince hungry?" His accent was like speaking to a newborn which added more salt to the wound. "You need a hand to guide the silver spoon in your mouth? Huh?"

"Shut up, Nicholas," George snaps at every syllable. "Oh, hope you get pox before today ends."

The boy's stomach grumbled as well.

"..."

"..."

"Shut your pipes -- I will absolutely refuse to eat with the rest of the spoiled princes of this hell of a kingdom."

"Then starve. Maybe then next time I would get a page that wouldn't be as brute as you."

"Hope that person die of poisoning as well."

George shakes his head and pushes him aside to get to the closet where his clothes that he laid the night before was settled. He stops and looks at the multiple laces, ties, and buttons that were usually supposed to be assisted placement with caretakers. 

But caretakers no longer attended to his needs since a page was now sent to him.

George begrudgingly places on the shirtsleeves and pants that was simple to place on, then gathers his accessories.

"What's taking you so long? Did you actually get a plague and died behind that curtain?" The boy calls out.

George holds in his words once more -- he realizes that he has been doing that a lot recently due to that page's arrival -- before stepping out with all the extra accessories. "You... ugh. Listen," his eyes glance to the open windows and his beddings, "... Nicholas."

That catches the boy's attention.

"You have to help me wear this."

'

"George, why were you late this morning?" Tubbo questioned as he eats another piece of fish, curiously staring at the new kid walking begrudgingly behind him. 

"Look at his face," Wilbur snickers, "use common knowledge little Tubbo. It seems like he doesn't work very well with his newest page." 

George rolls his eyes and sits at his usual seat at the table, avoiding the new set of plates that was next to his. "Not now Wilbur. Save it for sparring."

"What's your name? He's Fundy, if you're curious," the tall prince completely ignored George's previous statement and directed his interest to the male that sat next to the small prince. He meets eye to eye with Wilbur and looks around to see if the prince was talking to anyone else before opening his mouth to reply. "I'm--"

George cuts him off. "--He's Sapnap."

The ebony haired male instantly gives him a side glare. "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"George... I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

Eret slams his hand on the table and diverts all the attention towards him instantaneously. Silence loomed over the dining hall before he quietly said, "Pass me the potatoes," in the most ignorant and oblivious voice he could muster. Tubbo quietly slides it over.

Wilbur shakes his head in amusement. "Oh, George. That's not how you make connections with other people! How are you supposed to rule this kingdom if you can't even make friends with one person?"

George didn't want to rule this hell; he wanted to escape. 

He didn't feel like responding either, so he continued to eat his food quietly. He also tried to ignore how Nicholas was staring at his plate with an intense ravenous glare. The kid himself said that he didn't want to eat any food from the kingdom, so why did he bother?

"Fundy, follow me to the chambers. I need to carry my books for next tutoring lesson," the prince pushes his chair away and stands up, to which Fundy obediently follows. "Why Wilbur? Was it because you didn't study the words as assigned the night before?"

"Fundy."

The fox-like man sighs. "Yes Wilbur."

The prince gives him a smile before leaving the large hall, disappearing into the maze-like hallways of the castle. "Um, I need to get materials for construction..." He hops off his own chair and ran out, which an echo of scolding came after. 

George looks expectantly at Eret who picked at his mush of potatoes with a bored look. "If you're think that I'm going to exit after, then you're right," he eventually says, "but its not because I wanted to give you two some space. It's because I have individual tutoring from Mumbo within a few rises of the sun."

"Okay, and?"

Eret looks at the other prince, his grey eyes peeking through the shaded glasses. Wordlessly, the prince leaves his chair and walks towards the exit of the echoing room. "George," he turns around, "I just wanted to tell you... I don't think you should trust him."

What? "What?" His words were meaningful, strangely. He hadn't heard genuine concern coming from him from all these months they had known each other. And those words were so cryptic, so indecipherable to tell if it was a truth.

'Sapnap' looks towards the stalling prince and his eyes slightly narrow. "If you're wondering that I'll send him to hell when he's unawake, then I'll make sure its quick."

"Eret, what do you mean?" George asks, ignoring his page's previous statement. The boy blinks and snaps out of his gaze, shaking his head like he had some strange thoughts. "Nothing... Just -- Just forget it."

The hall doors were closed shut not a second afterwards.

Sapnap had managed to sneak a spoonful of potatoes into his mouth, chewing with boredom written across his face. George had to hold in a sharp gasp of annoyance.

"I thought you didn't want any food."

"..."

He remains silent.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gemstone Lands. Once ruled by King Robert (disappeared under strange circumstances), and replaced by King Daniel.   
>  His assistant used to be Trayaurus, who was murdered during the night. No one knows who killed him.   
>  King Daniel is currently the oldest king who still is in rule.


	4. IV

'

"Legend has it that the moss grows on the north side of the tree," he whispers. "Well, legend has it when the rain comes down, all the worms come up to breathe."

Wilbur shakes his head at the nonsensical mutters of his royal brother who tried to calm down the jitters in his stomach. The trees became a broken record for his entertainment for the last hours they travelled on the carriage, the birds sometimes making an appearance or two by chasing the mice who ran idly on the pathways. They first ventured out in the morning, and it was already a little past noon due to the sun's position, Wilbur could tell.

George couldn't stop tapping his foot like a maniac. It only got worse when sights of a great wall appeared over the hills. 

"George," Wilbur said to his half-brother, "focus on acting poise and not like the fool you are now. Even Eret would handle this better than you."

Responsibilities of the two eldest were often too great for him to understand, but George acknowledges his words. "Alright, okay."

The slightly older prince raises a brow. "Perhaps by stopping the maddening foot-tapping?"

The tapping stops, and George looks to the window wetting his pink lips. Wilbur notices that the man had somehow grew rather feminine with his slimmer body, big, bright doe eyes, and the way he acts when he's nervous; hopefully this wouldn't be a problem when they meet with the other kingdoms. 

George would've been an easy target due to his shyness and inabilities to speak against others who he looks up to. Wilbur could handle himself just fine; he had dictatorship built into his systems, and a tall and precise built. So, he quietly worries for the man who he considered a brother.

Letting out a breath, he watches as the guards nearby the entrance of the gate get into position when they see the carriage arrive. A small exchange and a note was passed before the clanking of the gates was heard as the barricade was lifted, allowing the king's carriage before the prince's carriage into the burly gates.

"Don't look so nervous entering the gallery," he hears Wilbur scold, "or they'll assume that the new generation of our kingdom is a pushover."

"Yeah, I know. You keep repeating that phrase ever since I've rode this carriage." 

Wilbur scoffs. "At least try to maintain mannerism, George. As the eldest, I have to make sure to keep my fellow brethren in line." 

The carriage stops and the horses whinnies at the destination. The floor of the caravan lifts slightly as the drivers stop out to head and open the door for the princes. "Prepare yourself," Wilbur says under his breath and George nods.

The doors opens, revealing the familiar eyes of his page. 

"How's the ride, Gogy?" Nicholas, or Sapnap, asked teasingly. The man grew slightly pink at the name, and glared harshly as he steps down into the soft grasses below. "You ludicrous maniac! Don't call me that here," the embarrassed man snaps.

"Thank you Fundy," Wilbur said to the ginger man, "and yes, Sapnap, it's not particularly advise to called Prince George that name in these grounds."

The man wanted to roll his eyes but he would've been hanged in an instant. "Yes, Prince Wilbur."

"And for life's sake, George, try to keep your page in check. It's already been six years."

"Whatever."

A small hint of royal purple catches all their eyes, and they all postured themselves as their king walked over to their side. "How did you all fare?" King Dan asks gently, presumably because the nervousness had radiated around themselves. He understood it, though; This was an important gathering that shouldn't be taken lightly at all.

"We're accommodating," Wilbur answers. He always had the right things to say, after all.

"I hope you accommodate a little bit faster," the king laughs. "Follow close behind. We're about to have our meal time with the other kingdoms. Your pages must be at your side at all costs, and do not talk about businesses within our kingdom. Is that clear?"

They all nodded.

"Do not fret about the luggage. The hunters provided will bring it to the chambers that you will be sharing with your pages, as usual. Exploring is supported but it cannot be within the castle; only outdoors and within the sight of the watchtowers. And especially, do not introduce yourselves with your real names. Heed my words and take them into heart, and now, we shall go on and attend with the others residing in the entertainment hall."

"Yes, King Daniel," they all said.

George could see Sapnap give him a side eye and knew what that meant. _We're going to explore after this, right?_

_Only outdoors, he said._

_It's only illegal if we get caught._

George breaks the eye contact to show his disparagement for the idea, and follows the others with his page lingering behind. The guards at the entrance bowed before opening the doors to let them inside.

Instantly, they were all struck with a sense of beauty that they had never seen.

The natural gardens that popped out of the cracks, sprouting flowers that glittered diamonds in the middle. The entrance wasn't muddy or dirty, yet it gave off the atmosphere of the outdoor life naturally without making it clustered. It felt so open, serene, and natural; It made them all like they were walking in a wonderland.

"Gemstone Lands," King Daniel said to the guard that walked up to them, before opening his palm and creating one of the most beautiful crystal in his hands. George could never be used to the events when his king used his magic, and thought that it was one of the best ones out there. Not only the rare gems that he could spawn in within a blink of an eye could be used to raise the economy, but he could mold it into a deadly crystal blade or armor that protects him instantly during battles. 

"Right this way, sir," the guard bowed.

The hallways had stained glass, one that reflected lights and supported the plants that were photosynthesized with the energy. Some were cracked to display the imperfections of the building, yet it only led to a small breeze cooling down the warmth, creating a perfect balance of warm and cold. There were windows that had the ability to be opened and see the green hills and plains that seemed endless like the sea. The skies were bluer, if that was even possible.

There was this center of the castle, like the castle was also guarding this medium sized acre. It had gardens that bloomed, but a circled rune in the middle. There was no ceiling at all in this area and guards often were seen around.

Before George could theorize what that could possibly be, they all stop. "You're dismissed," the king said to the guard and to which the man bowed and returned to his post.

Wilbur brushes his hand against the other prince, giving him a reassuring glance. George looks then turns away.

_This will be fine._

Chattering and humming arose when they enter through the door. 

First off, it was nothing like the four seventeen-olds had expected. They expected a roundtable and a dim serious setting. The princes, princesses, kings, and queens would've sat with a motionless and tense posture and speak about important duties. Then they would introduce themselves in the solemn atmosphere and wish for the rest of their stay to return back to their own kingdom, where it was comfortable and light.

There wasn't a huge table. No table in sight. Not even a chair.

A chandelier laced with gems, rubies, and any jewel that was on this earth hanged over the space of the room. Transparent glass windows were large enough to touch the bottom and almost to the ceiling, and showed the display of the land that the castle loomed over. The plants and natural light still shined like the hallways. At the very end of the room was the space for a balcony, which also provided the room with the wind that passed through the open doors.

The people inside were signified with their robes of which castle that they came from. George and Wilbur wore a royal purple along with the king, and the pages wore violet short cloaks. 

Another king, signified due to the crown on his head, had noticed their entrance and walked over. "King Dan, of Gemstone, " he lifts his gloved hand to shake, "How have you been, old friend?"

The other man shakes his hand. "King Tapple, of Ember, you're the king now? What happened to Queen Sylvee?"

"Haha..." His smile remained unmoving. "Well, that's something saved for later."

"Later?"

"When everyone gets here. Nonetheless! We should introduce the princes and princesses to each other, shall we?"

King Tapple turns around and nods at the younger royalty who strangely seemed like they despised each other. The male, pink-haired and with a dull look on his face, and stood with arms cross and chin low, was one meter apart from the princess. However, the total opposite came from the light blonde teenager. She had long lashes and an innocent puppy-like look, and stood shyly next to her kin. Both wore their respective colored robes; a burning fiery rose.

"These," the younger king ushered them over which prompts them to walk closer to them, "are the next ones in line. Introduce yourself."

"Prince Technoblade," the pink-haired man, his voice as emotionless as his face, "pleasure to be meeting you, royalty of Gemstone."

The princess fiddled with her thumbs. "I am Princess Nihachu," she said in the softest voice anyone could muster, "it is my pleasure meeting with you all."

King Dan turns to the two princes and that gives them the signal to introduce themselves as well. "I'm Prince Wilbur," the man said with a welcoming smile and no signs of nervousness in his tone, "it's a delight meeting with you too." His brother followed suit. "Prince George; It's delightful meeting with you."

"Dan," the other king said after their introductions, "do you mind if we have a little chat in the corner?"

The kind shakes his head. "No, I don't mind."

They both followed each other and away from the group of teens and leaving them all to their own devices.

It was silent for a good minute since it was the first time in their life meeting someone from another kingdom. Technoblade decided he should be the one to break the tense silence. "So how's the trip?"

George almost snorted at the attempt. It sounded funny since you'd never hear it from a guy like him. 

"Pleasant, rather. The rockiness and the shifting helped the increasing pain in my back," Wilbur responded with a quick guff of amused breath. Technoblade seemed to be amused as well due to the small rise of the deadpanned smile he has.

"Well, we should probably introduce our pages or what not. Meet Fundy," the social butterfly moved slightly to reveal the man who tried to shrink behind his back. The other teen seemed as nervous, maybe even more so than George, before giving out a squeaky, "Hi!" and a wave from his hand. 

Nihachu gasped. "He looks like a fox!"

"I know right? That's what I call him sometimes," the prince laughed. 

"Um, well this is Fungi," Nihachu beams as she shows her friend. "They're almost the same, aren't they? The name, the look... Fungi is mute, but he helps me a lot with baking." 

"Long lost brother, perhaps? Happy family reunion?" Technoblade says sarcastically before Wilbur could.

Then, he looks to his side and nods at the man who also seemed to be as dead as he was. "This is Fruit, he's my teacher most of the time. It's basically having over twenty tutors and coming back to this guy."

Fruit was pretty relaxed, though. They both definitely shared the same energy; Like prince, like assistant.

"Um, this is Sapnap," George looks to his page and desperately pleads with his eyes for the other teen to not become an embarrassment, "and yeah."

Technoblade looked the page up and down. "He's taller and bigger than you. What if he murders you in your sleep?"

Sapnap couldn't hold back at the opportunity. "I tried doing that for the first few months, and it turns out that attempting to kill the prince was treasonable. I'll be waiting until he's king, until then, and maybe it'd be allowed."

The man raises a brow in return. "Wait, you're not supposed to murder other people? Then what's the point in being a king if you can't murder."

George decided to tune out their conversation, and so did Nihachu and Wilbur who began making their own bonding with their similar assistants. George quietly slips out of the group and heads to a place that allowed him to see the front view of the castle, and spots an open window in a secluded side. He looks out and sees that another carriage riding from the distance and passing through the gate.

It must've been another kingdom, he thought. The flag was a royal blue, and two carriages stopped at the roundabout. Then the pages who were directing the horses left their seats to open the doors for the royalty inside.

Two people stepped out. One of them looked at George the moment they finished speaking with their assistant. Then, they followed the rest of the group inside the castle.

Well, that was nerve-racking. George allowed his gaze to linger at the carriages that were led by the guards to the lot, before he decided to slip back into the group once more.

They all spoke idly until they all felt the vibrations underneath the bricks that they stood on, indicating that another would arrive. One by one, they all went quiet.

The door opens and reveals the last remaining kingdom. 

"Welcome, King Illumina of Rivulets," King Tapple greets. King Dan gives them a respective nod.

"Seems like I'm the last one here," the king mutters underneath his bandana, the signature for their kingdom. 

George notices that they all had some sort of coverage for their face. The noir-colored hair king had a bandana that covered his head and hair, revealing on his dark eyes. 

One of the princes had a darker variation of skin tone, which matched the highlights of blue on his brown hair. He tugged at his scarf that covered his neck and lower face, his head popping out like a gopher out of the ground, and he seemed still in anticipation.

The dirty-blonde haired prince was distant, aloof. His green eyes moved to one person to another, as if he was analyzing them instead of trying to see who he should speak to first. Like the other prince, the lower half and neck was covered with a blue scarf, albeit the cloth lifted higher to his cheeks, and his position was tense and reserved. George remembers that he was the one who stared at him while he was watching through the window.

"I'll leave them up to you," the king says to the two assistants who too, were covered with their own devices, then turns to the waiting kings. "May I have a word before we begin the meeting?"

"Certainly."

This kingdom seemed warier than Technoblade himself. George finds himself stepping closer to the comfort of his page and brushes his shoulder to show his uncertainty. Sapnap allows his space to be invaded.

"Uh, hello," Wilbur greets.

"Hi," the princes before him said after one another.

A dry-talker, huh? Wilbur find that difficult to handle. "So, what's your names? I'm Wilbur." George notices that his brother dropped the royal title to make it easier and casual to speak to them. 

Their assistants moved into view. "Hello, sir. This is Prince Skeppy," said the one closer to the blue-tint colored prince, "and I'm BadBoyHalo, or Bad."

"I am Antfrost... and this is Dream," the one who said that resembled closely to a cat with his narrow eyes and seemingly cunning smile. 

"Prince Dream, Antfrost."

"Oh! Apologies, Bad."

Dream seemed uncomfortable with that title as he shifted his foot at the mention of his royalty. 

"So, the Rivulets, huh? Didn't expect you guys to be... shy," Technoblade mutters, but not with hostility. He rather voiced out the thoughts of everyone else in the group. 

So by basic deduction, George could narrow down the personalities of each kingdom. T

Hearts of Ember, King Tapple, Technoblade and Nihachu, were social and confident.

Rivulet's Lull and Song, King Illumina, Skeppy and Dream, were reserved and watchful.

Gemstone Lands, King Daniel, Wilbur and George, were open and observant.

"We were told not to speak a lot," Skeppy said, "since we're pretty talkative and might say something that should be kept."

"Understandable. Mind sharing a few secrets?" Technoblade seemed like he wanted to unnerve the silent ones. Skeppy glares at him, while Dream scoffs quietly.

"I've heard that the Ember kingdom has been in fishy business lately, and seeing one of their representatives had only made me suspect this rumor to be true," Skeppy replies with a glint in his eyes. 

"Skeppy, ei? I didn't expect a prince to be that much shorter than his page."

Technoblade was bullshitting since George himself was shorter than Sapnap, but it was easy to notice that the prince really felt like agitating them. "Hey Techno... That's not very nice," Nihachu tries to stop this from cascading any further. 

George felt the air thicken, so he quietly tugs on Sapnap's finger to tell him that he was going to move away from the group. His friend looks around before following him out of the argument that was soon going to arise.

They reached the corner that George was looking through earlier and immediately upon reaching it, Sapnap let out a sigh.

"Those guys... really are something, huh?"

"Yeah," George nods. 

Sapnap looks up at the group before narrowing his eyes and looking to the prince. "I don't like that Dream guy. He keeps looking at you."

George feels the stare on him, and he shudders. "Yeah. He was looking at me from the window, too." He risks a glance and makes eye contact with green eyes, which immediately looks away the moment he did so. George straightens his smile before turning to his friend. "I don't trust them, at all."

His page quietly agrees. "Wherever you're heading to, please tell me. This place is scary as hell, and I don't wanna lose my comfort in the palace if I fail to protect you."

The prince rolls his eyes, and a small smile was plastered on his lips.

"Everyone!" King Tapple says, "please follow us to the banquet hall, where we may feast for this noon. After so, tradition lies in the events that we should soon head to the main hall at sunset, so that allows you royals to venture out and explore the beauty of these lands. However, you must have a guard attend by your side if you wish to explore the cracks of this castle, and be responsible enough to not alter anything. Is that clear?"

Norms, rules. George was tired of listening to them.

"Yes, King Tapple."

The door opens, and guards stood at the side of the entrance.

"Now," the kingdom of Ember was first to leave, "please follow us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hearts of Ember. Currently King Tapple is in rule. It has been mentioned that Queen Sylvee had been in rule, but it's not clarified if whether she retired or she is deceased.  
>  King Tapple is the last remaining king of their kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, women exist in this world. 
> 
> just need a lil' help on who i should add as princess... princess george? PRINCESS SAPNAP?
> 
> :(


End file.
